Across the Pokemon World
by lanamere
Summary: Delaney's dad didn't let her go on a journey with pokemon.But when she is 13, her mom lets her go against her dad. So she sets out for Sandgem Town, and for the rest of the pokemon world on an adventure, where friends, and romances pop up.
1. Prologue

**Across the Pokemon World**

Prologue

I never had a chance to go on an adventure with pokemon. I don't know why, I just didn't. Well, that's not exactly true. My dad didn't want me to go. He forbid me from getting my Pokemon Trainer's License, and went to Professor Rowan and made sure that if I did show up, he wouldn't give me a starter pokemon, like he gives to anyone who has turned 10. My dad insisted that I shouldn't and couldn't go on an adventure until I was 15. So, my 10th birthday came and went, and I didn't recieve a starter pokemon, didn't get my license, and was, despite my mother's best efforts to convince my dad, ultimately doomed to a full 5 years, at least, before my dad would decide I was old, and responsible, enough to go on an adventure through Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto, Unova, and beyond. But halfway through my 5-year waiting time, my demanding father and quiet mother got divorced. This brought on a bunch of changes. My mother got full-custody of me, my sister, the 2 sets of twins, my brother, and the new baby. We moved from boring old Floaroma Town (not that it wasn't nice, and pretty there, it was just boring), to Twinleaf Town, and all I know about Dad is that he moved to another region entirely. We never saw him again. That was how we liked it. So, 3-years after I turned 10, a couple of days before my 13th birthday, my mom asked me if I still wanted to go on an adventure.  
>"YES!" was my reply, and so, the days quickly went by, as arrangements were made, and bags were packed. I got more and more excited as the my 13th birthday drew nearer and nearer. It was finally time for me to head out into the world on my own.<p> 


	2. Chapter I

**Across the Pokemon World**

**Sinnoh, Twinleaf Town**

Chapter I

I woke up on the morning of my 13th birthday, brimming with excitement. _Today's the day! Today's the day! Oh, I can't believe it's here!_ Today was the day when many changes would happen. It was the last day I would wake up in my bed here in Twinleaf Town for awhile. It was the last day I would be without my Pokemon Trainer License. It was the last day I would be without a starter pokemon. It was the day I would start my adventure, and my life would finally begin. My dad didn't let me have this day back when I turned 10. He said I couldn't go on the adventure most kids start the day after they turn 10 until I turned 15. But then, he and my mom got divorced. Mom got full of me, and every one of my siblings, since Dad's an alcoholic and cheated on my mom by having an affair with another woman and didn't want us, which includes Sarah, who's turning 10 soon, the twins, Braden and Brandon, who are 5, the other twins, Tina and Tara who are 7, Jordan, who's 11, and baby Grace, who's 11 months, turning 1 very soon, and moved us from Floaroma Town to Twinleaf Town, while Dad, or as we took to calling him, "Sorry Excuse," moved clear out of Sinnoh. Sarah and Jordan will leave on their adventures soon after me, once they get settled in our new home. Whereas I started my adventure today. I sprang out of bed, and got dressed in a rush, putting on my favorite T-shirt that I made myself, short shorts, and black and white striped tights, and sneakers, plus my trademark sunglasses and vest. Then I ran downstairs for my last breakfast with my family before I left home.  
>"Good morning, Delaney!" my mom greeted me, enthusiastically. She's been so much happier since she and Sorry Excuse divorced. The rest of my siblings followed suit.<br>"Good morning, Delaney!" came a chorus of younger siblings, plus Grace's gurgling hello. They were all sad that I was leaving, but I promised to write, and to visit sometimes, plus it wouldn't be too long before they all left on their journeys, and then they might see me. I hugged each of them and said good morning before sitting down to a hearty breakfast of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs. I gobbled it all up, and gulped down my milk in what seemed like no time to everyone. They all seemed unsure what to do or say now. Finally, Jordan spoke up.  
>"So Delaney, what Pokemon are you going to choose from Professor Rowan?" he asked. I already had an Eevee, Skitty, and Kirlia, which were gifts from Mom to make up for not being able to start my journey at the regular time, but all people getting their licenses and starting their journey get either a Piplup, Chimchar, or Turtwig to keep, plus a Pokedex, and Pokeballs. I had been wavering for awhile between Piplup and Chimchar, although Turtwig seemed cool, too.<br>"To be honest, I have no clue. I'm still mostly stuck between Piplup and Chimchar, though." I told them. Everyone erupted into opinions of which one I should get.  
>"Get Piplup! It's SO cute!" said someone.<br>"So is Chimchar! Besides, you just want her to get Piplup so you can easily beat her when YOU choose Turtwig!" said Sarah.  
>"No, get Turtwig!"<br>"Piplup!"  
>"Chimchar!<br>"Turtwig!" This went on, before I got fed up.  
>"QUIET!" I yelled. Everyone froze.<br>"Goo!" said Grace. I smiled at her. She was just so dang adorable sometimes!  
>"I will decide which pokemon to choose on the way there, now hush." I said calmly. They all nodded. Mom cleared her throat.<br>"What are you going to do out there, Delaney?" I looked at her, trying to decide. Again.  
>"I think I'll try coordinating, and battling for awhile to see which I like better. They all nodded. They knew I wanted to become a Top Coordinator and compete in contests, and the Grand Festival like mom, but Gym Battles and the Pokemon League had also always fascinated me. After that, I ran upstairs and grabbed my bags, and dragged it downstairs. I hugged everyone good-bye, and sent out my pokemon so they could say good-bye to them. After that I headed out the door. Where I was welcomed with someone smacking into me.<p>

**Okay, so here's the first chapter. Hope you like it. It's second Pokemon fanfic, and my 6th story over all, which excites me. Next chapter'll be out soon, so keep watching, and review, review, REVIEW! I cannot stress enough how welcome reviews are, good ones and bad ones, although I'll be happier if they're all good. :)**


	3. Chapter II

**Sinnoh, Twinleaf Town **

Chapter 2

*BANG* As soon as I stepped outside, I was greeted with someone crashing into me. Me, my bags, and the other person went flying. I sat up, and rubbed my head, where a huge lump was forming. I looked over at the other person, who was laying spread eagle on the ground next to me, groaning.  
>"Damion!" I cried. Damion is one of my best friends, and my neighbor. We are the same age, and almost the same height, plus he has almost the same blonde hair color as me. He started his journey when he was 10, like most people, but ended it early when <em>his<em> parents got divorced and his mom moved to Twinleaf Town. He sat up and grinned that goofy grin of his. He's always in a rush, and comes over to my house a lot, so he tends to slam into me. A lot.  
>"I guess I should've known. Only you would come rushing over to my house around breakfast time, especially since you might get foooood." I teased. Damion is always hungry, and tends to come over to our house around breakfast time if his own breakfast isn't satisfying enough. He grimaced and rubbed his head, standing up and brushing himself off.<br>"Well only _you_ would be leaving home so early around breakfast time." he teased back. I got up and gathered my bags. Damion helped me, and walked with me over to my bicycle.  
>"I can't <em>wait <em>to finally finish my adventure! It's been so long!" He said, as I walked my bike along the road to his house. Damion is joining me in my adventure, and finishing his, so I'll never be completely alone. He stopped at his house to get his things and say one last good-bye to his mom and family before he met me at the edge of Twinleaf Town and took his first step out into Sinnoh for another adventure, warning me not to be late or he'd fine me, while I continued on to say good-bye to my grandparents. I walked in, and I was instantly smothered with a huge hug from Gran.  
>"Hello, Delaney. Off on an adventure?" she asks when she finally let's go. I smile.<br>"Yep. You're my last stop, and then we're headed towards Sandgem Town. I wanted to say good-bye and get one last hug in before I left." I answered, walking in, and going over to Gramps.  
>"I can't believe my little granddaughter is leaving on an adventure. Or that this is the last time I'll get to hug her for awhile." he said, embracing me in a bear hug.<br>"I'll miss you both, too. And don't worry, I'll come visit." I stayed for a few minutes before leaving and heading towards the edge of town. Damion is already there, pacing back and forth. He looks up as I approach.  
>"Delaney! You're late! And I specifically told you NOT to be late! Don't you remember that I warned you I'd fine you if you were late?" he teased. I grinned and got down on my knees.<br>"I'm so sorry, Damion! Fine me! I deserve it for wasting your time! What will it be? A million dollars?" I teased, pretending to regret it. He laughed and scratched his chin.  
>"Well, since you are going to be my travelling companion, and since you're my best friend, I'll let you off the hook. Just this once, though! Ya'hear?" he asked. I stood up and laughed, and we walked to the very edge of the town.<br>"You ready for this?" he asks. I took a deep breath.  
>"As ready as I'll ever be. On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" I yell, and we took a step together. I looked around. I was no longer officially in Twinleaf Town. I was on Route 1, just outside of Twinleaf Town. I looked over at Damion and grinned. We had started our adventures. We ran and jumped and laughed and whooped. We were free. Finally, we headed towards Sandgem Town. We were on the road.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinnoh, Sandgem Town<strong>

As me and Damion first entered Sandgem Town, we felt giddy. He seemed more hyper than usual, and I felt jumpy, and excitable. We walked through the streets, marveling at the sight of the ocean, and breathing in the fresh sea air. It felt like heaven. We followed the map in the guide-book that my mom had provided us. We followed it all around, trying to find the lab. After awhile, we started wandering around, trying to find buildings that looked like the right one. I led us into a restraunt, Damion found an apartment building, and we both thought we had it when we found what turned out to be a condo on the coast. That was the last straw. We plopped ourselves down on the curb outside the condo, and sulked, trying to figure out what went wrong. Finally, a familiar voice jerked us out of our pout.  
>"Hey guys! Why the long faces?" We looked up. I broke out in a grin.<br>"Jade! Hi! We were going to find you after I got my starter pokemon! We can't find the lab, though." I told her. Jade is another one of my close friends. She lives in Sandgem Town, and got her starter pokemon when she was 10, but didn't go on an adventure. She just stayed home. Now, she felt ready to leave home, and was stoked to be going with us. She smiled.  
>"Get up. I know where it is. The maps that show where it's supposed to read are tricky. They show the general location, but you have to know where to go from there." She leads us back to where we originally ended up, and lead us down a dirt path that I hadn't noticed before. We were at a building that looked more like a lab than any of the others. We walked in, and were all excited, but then we noticed the looks of dismay, and aguish on the scientist's faces. One of them, and elderly man with white hair and a mustache who was in a lab coat, cleared his throat.<br>"Well I'm glad you finally found the lab, but you seem to have come at a bad time. The pokemon have escaped!" he said.  
>"WHAT?"<p> 


End file.
